


Desires

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and Wendy [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, I’m making them 18ish, like maybe do a riverdale where the actors are in their twenties but the characters are teens, like realistically they’re 15 but imagining ppl who can’t consent is gross imo, this is wholesome first time lovemaking, tho ngl peter is a dom and Wendy loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hello, Wendy” he kisses her cheek, “Moira,” he kisses her other cheek “Angela” he kisses her neck “Darling” he kisses her lips.She kisses him back deeply and pulls him toward her bed.—Basically the first time Wendy and Peter have sex
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Peter and Wendy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> *squirms* this is the first erotic fic I’ve ever published pls be KIND.

She’s waited for Peter a hundred times before. But tonight is different. This morning she told him she was ready, and she’s been in this excited, anxious state ever since. 

The truth is she’s wanted him for a while. Most girls discover desire through actors and pop stars. She discovered it the first time they  _ really _ kissed a year ago. She’s felt it every time they’ve snuck out of class to make out in a supply closet. She felt it the night before when his lips touched her breasts. So many wicked desires.

She sees Peter climbing up and opens the window. He looks beautiful as always. He towers over her now, thanks to his most recent growth spurt. 

“Hello, Wendy” he kisses her cheek, “Moira,” he kisses her other cheek “Angela” he kisses her neck “Darling” he kisses her lips. 

She kisses him back deeply and pulls him toward her bed. 

They’ve kissed for hours before without doing anything else, now she’s itching to take off his shirt. 

So she starts pulling it up. 

He stops kissing her to smirk and help her out. 

He looks so good. Skinny but strong with lightly defined abs and muscular arms. 

He positions himself above her, with his arms supporting his weight and kisses her hungrily. He trails down her neck, struggling not to leave marks all over it. It’s too warm outside for turtlenecks, she’s had to remind him. But she’s not thinking about that now, she’s just trying to enjoy this without making any noise. 

He pulls off her camisole with a delicious aggression. Then continues the kissing and biting to her breasts. When he takes off her bra and starts kissing her nipples she can’t help but moan. He puts a hand over her mouth. The action requires him to stop supporting his weight and he sinks into her. Which just turns her on more because she can feel how hard he is.

He leaves marks all over her breasts. Then tentatively reaches down her pants. 

She guides his fingers along, showing him what she likes. He’s a  _ very _ quick learner. 

She’s never orgasmed before and she doesn’t expect to now. She just enjoys the overwhelming sensations. Until it stops. 

He moves his mouth away from her breasts and removes her silk pajama bottoms and underwear in one swift movement. Then he presses his mouth onto the soft flesh of her thighs.

She presses her lips together tightly as he starts exploring. He finds her clit with his tongue and makes fast circular motions while he pumps two fingers in and out of her. Then three.

Her eyes shut and he goes faster and faster until she feels it. That amazing release after all that build up. 

When she opens her eyes she sees a very pleased Peter sitting up. He looks so proud of himself. 

“I need you now.” She says and she sits up too. 

He pulls out a condom from his pocket. 

“Let me do it,” she says. (Because she’s actually researched this heavily. When used correctly a condom is 98% effective and Wendy refuses to be one of those idiots that doesn’t do it right.)

He agrees and hands it to her as he takes off his pants. She’s never seen his penis before and she can’t believe she’s actually embarrassed. 

She has no idea if it’s large or if she’s just never seen one before and therefore very easily impressed, but her eyes widen. 

It really is as hard as a bone, she thinks. Before she puts on the condom, she wants to try something, 

“Would you mind if I…” she gets down on her knees and faces it. 

“Of course!” His voice cracks a little and she feels a hundred times lighter because this is her Peter, just as new to this as she is despite his suave attitude.

She sucks curiously, like it’s a popsicle. It tastes weird, but not bad, and the actual process is enjoyable. Mostly because she can see the effect it’s having on him. 

He groans into his hand and Wendy feels powerful.

She keeps going a bit faster and remembers she read somewhere that eye contact was important. 

“Fuck, Wendy, you have to stop if you want me to be able to keep going.” He hisses after she tries a thing with her tongue and the tip. 

She smirks and puts the condom on, pinching the tip and everything and then she lays back on her bed. 

She’s still, very wet, so he goes in without any trouble. Though he’s careful to be slow. For a moment they just lay there appreciating the fact that they’re connected in the most intimate way. 

And then Peter pushes himself up so he’s supporting his weight and he starts to move. 

She can’t help the “mmm,” that escapes her mouth. He covers it this time with a kiss. 

It’s hard to kiss and fuck they realize, but that doesn’t stop them. 

She doesn’t know it but he stops to flip her around so that he doesn’t orgasm too quickly. 

He enjoys squeezing ass and then goes back in, one hand over her mouth and the other steadying himself. He thrusts deep into her and it feels so good. She just wants him to go faster.

He manages to hold on for two minutes like this and then he decided that he wants to see her face so he moves her again. 

She can see it in his eyes when he orgasms. 

“Wow,” she says. 

He doesn’t say anything as he collapses into her. Then he pushes himself off. “That was incredible.” 

“You, Wendy Darling, are fucking incredible.” He kisses her then gets up.

“Or did you mean incredible at fucking.” She sticks her tongue out and laughs as he finds the trash can. 

He lays down next to her. They get under her covers and lie together for a moment. 

“I love you so much, Peter.” Wendy whispers, as she curls into his chest.

“I love you more than anything.” He whispers into her ear. 

  
  


He can’t stay the night— too risky to plan to wake up before her mother comes into her room. 

But he holds her until she’s asleep. His Wendybird.


End file.
